The invention relates generally to smoking conveniences, and more particularly to an improved closure and lighter holder for a pack of cigarettes.
The present invention is an improvement over my prior invention for which U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,704 was issued, and is now cited as a reference with the prior art cited therein.
The present invention teaches a slidable top closure, for an opened pack of cigarettes, hinged to a cigarette lighter holder for more convenience in obtaining and lighting a cigarette and for a better weight distribution of the closure-holder and cigarette pack and also prevents the open end of the pack from being down to leak loose tobacco into pockets and pocketbooks.